Dis-le
by KalistaCriss
Summary: Oliver a beaucoup de choses à gérer en même temps et un plus gros problème portant un bandeau oculaire vient s'ajouter à la liste.


Bonjour à tous et à toutes, ceci est mon premier essai dans le fandom d'Arrow alors j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur des espérances des habitués :3  
C'est pas une histoire à prendre bien au sérieux, juste une petite blague avec ma meilleure amie qui aime les combats dans des lieux inattendus et mon addiction au couple Slade/Oliver ! :D

Bonne lecture :)

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

Le Verdant était fermé depuis une semaine et Oliver Queen n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était qu'il ré-ouvre pour que sa sœur le laisse tranquille. Il lui avait promis de voir comment les travaux avançaient dans l'après-midi pour qu'elle se taise. Maintenant il devait tenir sa promesse et vérifier que les travaux pour le réaménagement du club avançaient bien.  
Lorsqu'il arriva à l'intérieur, des bâches transparentes étaient suspendues, des outils traînaient hors de leur caisse et des débris de plâtre jonchaient le sol. Oliver était quasiment sûr que c'était tout le contraire de « bientôt fini », et qu'il devait être celui qui allait l'annoncer à Thea. Le jeune homme soupira et décida de se rafraîchir un peu le visage, si la plomberie le lui permettait.  
Un bruit de tuyau tombant sur du ciment lui fit tourner la tête.

"Y a quelqu'un ?, demanda-t-il en sortant les mains de ses poches. "

Le silence lui répondit et il secoua la tête. Sa double-vie lui jouait des tours, il commençait à entendre des bruits et à se mettre sur ses gardes pour rien.  
Le garçon aux cheveux châtains clair actionna la clenche et entra dans la pièce froide. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de travaux commencés ici, le délai d'attente serait moins long. À moins qu'ils aient prévu de s'y attaquer une fois la salle principale finie ?  
Oliver se regarda dans le gigantesque miroir et se dit qu'il avait vraiment une sale tête. Thea ne le lâchait pas avec les rénovations du Verdant, Felicity lui répétait qu'il devait faire attention que personne ne découvre la planque sous le club, Roy et Diggle voulaient faire plus d'opérations sur le terrain, sa mère s'entêtait à ne pas prendre ses responsabilités et Laurel refusait toujours de parler à sa sœur... Tout le monde semblait s'être ligué contre lui, et il commençait à fatiguer.  
Le justicier ouvrit le robinet et regarda l'eau couler quelques secondes avant de remplir ses mains, de se pencher sur le lavabo et de s'asperger le visage. Il recommença deux fois avant de se frotter la figure pour se réveiller. Lorsqu'il se redressa et ouvrit les yeux, il eut la désagréable surprise de voir dans la glace que quelqu'un se tenait debout derrière lui.

Oliver fit volte-face et dévisagea l'intrus. Il était grand, la peau bronzée, des cheveux noirs et des yeux marrons, et portait un costume chic. Sa mâchoire se serra légèrement alors que le nouvel arrivant le fixait de ses yeux –peut-être convenait-il de dire de son œil ?- fous.

"-Slade Wilson, murmura-t-il alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il regardait.  
-Oliver Queen, lui répondit le brun avec un sourire arrogant. "

Ses dents blanches faisaient penser à celles d'un requin, son regard avait tout de celui d'un oiseau de proie.

"Tu es mort, bafouilla Oliver en s'appuyant d'une main sur le lavabo. "

Sa remarque fit rire l'ancien militaire.

"-Oui je sais, tu m'as tué, ironisa-t-il.  
-Tu étais incontrôlable, il fallait que je t'arrête !, tenta de se défendre le jeune homme.  
-C'est ça. Regarde comme tu m'as bien arrêté !, rugit Slade"

Le brun se jeta sur lui et le fils des Queen eut tout juste le temps de l'éviter. Il ferma le robinet en riant.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne restes pas tranquille ?, lui demanda-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse. "

Il se rua une nouvelle fois sur lui et Oliver fuit une nouvelle fois. Les toilettes n'étaient pas si grandes que ça, et le brun finirait probablement par le rattraper. Il tentait juste de gagner du temps.

"-On devrait mettre ça derrière nous, proposa le jeune homme avant de sécher rapidement les gouttes d'eau qui étaient restées sur son visage. On pourrait peut-être célébrer le fait que tu es en vie ? Ou rattraper le temps perdu ?  
-Je rattrape le temps perdu, là. J'essaye de te serrer dans mes bras, mais tu ne te laisse pas faire, se moqua Slade avec son sourire sadique.  
-Je suis bien à cette distance…"

Les deux hommes étaient en position de combat. Aucun de bougeait mais les deux se tenaient prêt à le faire si nécessaire. Oliver se savait en position de faiblesse. Il n'avait pas d'arme et son ancien ami était plus rapide et plus fort.  
Wilson se jeta sur lui et il ne fut pas assez rapide à l'esquiver ; le brun lui attrapa le bras de justesse et le cogna dans le lavabo. L'héritier des Queen fut légèrement sonné et recula de deux pas jusqu'à un mur.  
Le mercenaire retira sa veste de costume et desserra sa cravate ; il savait qu'Oliver allait relever le défi qu'il venait de lui lancer. Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir avant de lui foncer dessus. Slade le para aisément et lui décocha une droite dans l'estomac.  
Oliver ne se démonta pas et enchaîna avec un coup de coude dans sa cage thoracique. Il réussit à contrer le premier coup de poing avec son avant-bras, mais le suivant lui arriva en plein dans les côtes et celui d'après lui percuta la mâchoire, l'envoyant une nouvelle fois contre les lavabos brillants. Ce coup-ci l'assomma un peu et il tituba sur ses jambes en se relevant.

Slade remonta les manches de sa chemise avec son sourire arrogant.

"Allez Oliver, c'est tout ce que tu as ? C'est vrai que c'est plus facile avec un arc, ironisa-t-il. "

Le jeune homme bougonna intérieurement et le réattaqua ; Wilson l'esquiva facilement, lui donnant une claque au passage, avant de l'envoyer dans le mur.

"J'ai qu'un œil valide et un costume serré et tu perds ? T'es toujours aussi nul, l'énerva-t-il. Tu veux peut-être que je te laisse choisir une arme dans ton petit repaire ? "

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air étonné d'Oliver.

"Ouais gamin, je sais que c'est toi le Justicier. Et ça n'a pas été difficile de deviner où se trouve ta planque, se moqua-t-il. "

Le but de toute cette mascarade venait de changer. Ce n'était plus qu'une lutte pour survivre, cela devenait aussi une lutte pour la sécurité de ses proches.

"-Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux Slade, mais je ne te laisserais pas l'avoir, le menaça-t-il.  
-C'est toi que je veux, lui répondit le brun avec un rictus. "

L'héritier grimaça et s'élança une nouvelle fois sur lui. Ses coups se firent plus violents, ses parades mieux exécutées, mais son adversaire restait le plus fort. L'australien lui donna une autre claque avant de le renvoyer vers les lavabos. Oliver avait l'impression que le fait de lui donner les claques cinglantes lui procurait un certain plaisir, mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Il appuya rapidement sur la pompe à savon qui lui versa de la mousse dans la main et d'un mouvement circulaire il l'envoya vers le visage de son adversaire.

Slade s'en prit dans son œil valide et hurla ; Oliver en profita pour lui rentrer dedans, enfonçant la porte ouvert de la cabine derrière lui. Le brun évita de justesse de se cogner le crâne contre la cuvette, mais son coccyx ne manqua pas de percuter le sol dans un bruit sourd. Son œil le brûlait, et il était complètement aveugle, sentant Oliver juste au-dessus de lui prêt à le frapper.  
Le mercenaire s'attendait à recevoir un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, mais seule une gifle lui claqua la joue. Surpris, il couina et rouvrit son œil à présent veiné de rouge.  
Il vit Oliver légèrement gêné de l'avoir giflé, la main toujours en l'air. L'australien en profita pour lui mettre un coup de tête, et les positions furent inversées lorsque le blond partit en arrière.

Le plus jeune commençait à avoir mal partout, et en plus il s'était mordu la langue à cause du coup de boule.

"-C'était pas cool ça…, marmonna-t-il.  
-T'as fait les règles, grinça Slade. "

Le brun lui maintint les épaules au sol avec force pour qu'il ne se relève pas. Son sourire cruel revint et il le frappa une première fois d'un coup de poing.  
Oliver grogna et tenta de se libérer, en vain.

"Crois-moi, ça ne fait pas aussi mal qu'une flèche en plein dans la tête, ironisa le plus âgé. "

Il le frappa une nouvelle fois avant qu'Oliver ne décide de le mordre à l'avant-bras. Il réussit à le repousser et recula sur les fesses pour se mettre à l'écart. Slade jura et son cadet cracha le sang qui commençait à lui remplir la bouche, par terre. Non seulement il s'était mordu la langue, mais en plus maintenant il avait une entaille voire deux sur la lèvre inférieure.

Le mercenaire revint le chercher après s'être essuyé le visage et Oliver se mit sur ses pieds rapidement. Slade ne le regardait plus en s'amusant, il était maintenant énervé. Le plus jeune joua sur cette colère qui lui embrouillait l'esprit pour le frapper facilement aux endroits qu'il défendait moins.  
Las que le combat dur si longtemps, Wilson finit par attraper le bras d'Oliver et lui faucha les jambes avant de le traîner vers une cabine. La main puissante de l'australien sur son cou lui plongea quasiment la tête dans la toilette.

"-Slade, t'as quel âge, bordel ?!, hurla l'homme aux cheveux châtains en s'aidant de ses mains pour ne pas s'enfoncer plus dans la cuvette.  
-Y a pas d'âge pour noyer son adversaire !, s'amusa Slade, les dents serrées. "

Alors qu'il arrivait doucement à sortir la tête de la cuve blanche, il vit du coin de l'œil un bout de tissu pendouiller dans le vide. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, sa nuque devenant douloureuse, il tira dessus et Slade perdit son équilibre, le cou attiré vers le bas. Oliver tenta de se relever mais le mercenaire se remit vite de son émotion et lui attrapa le cou, le plaquant contre la porte qui s'était refermée tranquillement alors qu'ils se battaient dans la cabine.  
Wilson avait les mains autour du cou de son cadet, pressant sa poigne assez pour lui faire mal, mais pas encore suffisamment pour lui couper la respiration.

"-Pas d'âge pour tuer ses amis, hein ?!, ironisa Queen d'une voix coupée.  
-On est redevenus amis, alors ? Fini le temps où tu me tirais dessus ? Je pense que ça va me manquer, ironisa-t-il en resserrant sa prise. "

Oliver commença à suffoquer. Ses deux mains étaient agrippées à l'avant-bras qu'il avait mordu un peu avant.

"Slade…, souffla-t-il, les yeux se remplissant de larmes. "

L'australien se mordit la lèvre du bas et desserra un peu ses mains.

"Est-ce que tu as au moins regretté une seule fois de m'avoir fait ça ?, lui demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de son visage. "

Oliver hocha de la tête dans un mouvement douloureux.

"Dis-le, murmura le plus âgé. "

Le jeune homme détourna le regard du mieux qu'il put, gardant les lèvres bien fermées, mais Slade raffermit sa prise sur son cou, lui coupant à nouveau la respiration.

"-Dis-le !, lui hurla-t-il.  
-Je… Suis désolé, souffla-t-il tant bien que mal. "

Wilson ferma l'œil, visiblement déçu de ce qu'il entendait.

"Pas ça… Dis-moi la vérité Ollie, murmura-t-il dans son oreille. "

Le front contre la porte, le brun desserra une nouvelle fois sa prise pour permettre au plus jeune de répondre. Oliver en profita pour respirer un peu.

"Je t'aime toujours, dit-il dans un râle alors qu'il luttait pour respirer normalement. "

Oliver entendit l'australien soupirer de soulagement à côté de son oreille. Le jeune homme repoussa doucement la puissante main de sa gorge, mais Slade ne le laissa pas faire et lui attrapa la mâchoire entre son pouce et son index.

"-Tu me fais mal, articula difficilement l'héritier des Queen.  
-Crois-moi Ollie, ce n'est pas aussi douloureux qu'une flèche en pleine tête, susurra le mercenaire en lui emprisonnant le poignet gauche dans sa main valide, contre la porte blanche. "

Le plus jeune siffla entre ses dents et leva les yeux au ciel.

"Quand est-ce que tu vas oublier cette histoire Slay ?, bougonna-t-il. "

Le sourire mesquin de l'australien revint et il déplaça son pouce pour appuyer sur le bleu qui commençait à se former sur sa joue blanche. Il réussit à arracher une grimace au jeune homme, ce qui lui fit grandement plaisir.

"Je ne peux pas oublier cette histoire, mon doux Oliver, j'y ai perdu quelque chose qui m'était plutôt utile, siffla-t-il en se pressant contre lui. "

Le brun s'amusa à entrelacer les doigts de leurs mains et apprécia qu'Oliver suive le mouvement. Le justicier lui tenait le poignet pour l'empêcher de briser sa mâchoire, mais il hésitait à déplacer sa main sur sa hanche pour qu'il reste toujours contre lui. Sentir la présence de son ancien amant lui faisait du bien malgré les blessures. C'était difficile à expliquer, mais il se sentait complet.

Visiblement mécontent qu'Oliver ne réponde rien, il approcha son visage du sien et ses dents se découvrirent dans un sourire carnassier. Il effleura doucement les lèvres fines avec son pouce et s'amusa des coupures maintenant cicatrisées qu'il lui avait faites un peu avant. Il se passa le bout de la langue sur les lèvres avant de s'avancer sur celles d'Oliver ; il lui accorda un léger baisé avant de se mettre à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Il sentit son cadet se débattre légèrement lorsque les plaies se rouvrirent et laissèrent le sang perler, ce qui le fit rire.

"-Bordel, Slay !, protesta le justicier contre sa bouche.  
-Shhht, chut, le fit taire Slade avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. "

Oliver étouffa un soupir de plaisir et joua avec la langue qui s'était frayé un chemin sans vraiment demander de permission. La main du mercenaire se fit plus gentille, quittant la mâchoire pour s'arrêter sur le torse musclé de son camarade de jeu, alors que celle du blond foncé avait quitté son poignet pour sa hanche, plus intéressante à ses yeux.  
Les deux hommes sentaient leur plaisir grandir et si tout se passait correctement, bientôt les vêtements tomberaient comme les feuilles en automne.  
Slade le mordit encore une fois et il grogna en essayant de le repousser. Le mercenaire s'amusa de la tentative et le serra encore plus contre la porte ; le dos de l'héritier commençait à lui faire vraiment mal, et il avait du mal à sentir sa main plaquée contre la porte, en l'air depuis trop longtemps.

"-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?, lui demanda l'australien en embrassant sa joue rougie par les claques.  
-Je te l'ai déjà dit, souffla Oliver en fermant les yeux.  
-Redis-le, implora-t-il contre sa peau. "

Slade fit descendre sa bouche sur son cou, là où la marque de son pouce avait fait un bleu lorsqu'il avait serré sa main, et embrassa doucement sa peau.

"Slade Wilson, je t'aime. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir tué… T'avoir rendu aveugle, corrigea-t-il lorsqu'il sentit des dents courir sur son hématome. Et toi, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?, le questionna-t-il en laissant sa tête partir sur le côté pour lui laisser plus de surface à embrasser. "

Le mercenaire revint à sa place initiale et le fixa de son œil valide ; il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais une voix féminine se fit entendre à l'extérieur de la pièce.

"Oliveeeer !, appela-t-elle. "

L'héritier sourit en coin et mis la tête en arrière, la posant contre la porte blanche. Slade semblait en colère, et son œil jetait presque des éclairs.

"-Quand est-ce que t'as appelé la blonde ?, maugréa-t-il.  
-Quand j'étais sous les lavabos, se moqua Oliver en lui montrant son portable. La partie est finie. "

L'australien tenta de le retenir encore, mais John Diggle appela à son tour son patron et il sût qu'il devait abandonner pour cette fois-ci. Il libéra Ollie et recula jusqu'à la cuvette, sur laquelle il s'assit.

"Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?, lui redemanda le justicier en sortant de la cabine. "

Slade renifla de dédain et remis sa cravate en place.

"-Ouais… Maintenant va-t'en gamin, dit-il en détournant le regard alors qu'Oliver revenait vers lui.  
-Remonte les pieds et tais-toi, lui ordonna-t-il d'un air taquin avant de lui envoyer sa veste de costume à la tête et de refermer la cabine"

Wilson s'exécuta en fronçant les sourcils et entendit la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir.

"-Oliver ! John, je l'ai trouvé ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?, lui demanda la jeune femme en allant le serrer dans ses bras.  
-Felicity, ça fait mal, marmonna le blond foncé en la repoussant un peu.  
-Je suis désolée…"

Diggle entre à son tour et constata qu'une porte au fond de la pièce était cassée.

"-Sacré bataille, commenta-t-il en regardant ensuite les bleus sur le visage de son patron.  
-Mon adversaire est dans un pire état que moi, leur assura le justicier en les incitant à s'en aller de la pièce. "

Slade dût se retenir d'objecter face à cette remarque totalement fausse.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ?, demanda ami.  
-Je vais vous expliquer en bas. Là j'ai besoin de récupérer un peu, leur dit-il avant de fermer la porte."

Slade Wilson attendit quelques instants avant de sortir de sa cachette et se rhabilla correctement avant de marcher d'un air fier vers la sortie. Il avait réussi à faire trembler le Justicier, il se sentait plus invincible que jamais.


End file.
